comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-07-31 - Clash of the Titans
Kara Zor-El flies over to the Titan's tower. She has yet to enter there since she was first invited by Nightwing. Seeing where several people are congregated, she flies over to a large window pretty high up and knocks on it lightly, floating there. The elevator door opens, and in steps Slobo, wearing shorts and a muscle shirt (to show off those skinny arms), with a towel around his shoulders and a water bottle in hand. Seems he was just down in the gym. Robin is inside in the common room. He's sitting in the kitchen, and in a move that would make any cereal producer explode, Robin is in costume at a table pounding down a bowl of Fruity Pebbels. Apparently, young Master Drake likes the Flintstones. Nightwing is typing away at a laptop in a responsible way when the laptop screen blinks black and the computer turns off. Grumbling with dissatisfaction, Nightwing raps his hands on the table and looks across the large kitchen toward the gym, "Hmm," he mutters, "Tim, this might be a good time to give the Titans a pep talk and run them through an exercise. For you, I mean. This might be a good time for you," he suggests conspiratorily and smiles just slightly. Robin still isn't used to be the de facto leader of the Titans. He looks up from his bowl, "Good time for me?" he says, taking the last bite of cereal and starting to clean up. He thinks about it, "I suppose it would be, yeah." he thinks about it. He looks up as Slobo comes in, "Hey man." he says to the teen walking through the door, then back to Nightwing. He motions to the computer, not missing a beatt, "Did you touch it again?" he asks. Yellow eyes spot a caped bird-kid. "Robin!!!" Slobo shouted excitedly. And then he dashes over to Robin, squeezing his water bottle and sending a light spray up as he runs. "I'm back!" Seated across from Robin, Mr. Unknown is just explaining himself. "... and it would be advisable, apparently, to be working in a team. And so Wonder Girl decided I should talk with you." He nods towards Nightwing, glowers just a bit at Slobo, but says nothing, and regards the girl knocking at the window. "... and I admire how blaise you are about a girl knocking outside the window." he says, as he goes to the window to regard it curiously. Nightwing motions to Mister Unknown as he turns back to the endless conversation, "What? Oh right, a girl at the window. A Supergirl, you mean. Let her in," he tells Slobo. He eyeballs Tim as he walks around the kitchen, "Tim, I read about a pitcher who had Lucky Charms every day and gained 30 pounds. Did you hear about that story?" he asks him. Kara Zor-El smiles a bit and waves as Mr. Unknown comes over to the window. She sits in midair, not bothering to talk. Even if she can hear them, it's pretty likely they won't hear her back. She looks down. Maybe she should have just knocked on the front door instead. She decides to try to get some other people's attention again by again rapping gently on the glass. Fumbling with the window, Mr. Unknown opens it, bowing. "Welcome, miss..." He looks at the S. "Supergirl-san. Won't you come in?" Robin was listening to Mr. Unknown "It's a good idea. I saw you in action the other night and I can see you have skills. We just need to hone and refine those skills." and upon Nightwing's admonishments gets up, with a sigh, "And I doubt that pitcher didn't just help Batman wipe out a major crime gang, then visit a girl just coming out of a coma, then hop a jet to San Francisco without much to eat or much sleep in the past fifty hours." he points out, and gets sprayed by Slobo by the water bottle. "Dude." he looks to the top teen, "say it, don't spray it man." he gives him a pat on the shoulder. He walks over to laptop, looks behind it and picks a cable up and plugs it in the back the portable computer. "There," he points out, "It's fixed now." he looks up and sees Kara entering and can't help but smile. "What? You ain't excited t'see yer old buddy after he got zapped by fraggin' Darkseid? For two years I had to sit as a fraggin' statue and go through.. oh, hell, you don't wanna know." He grumps just a bit. "But I'm back and - hey, Supergirl!" he greeted the blonde with a wave and a smile. Kara Zor-El flies inside when Mr. Unknown opens the window. She lightly lands on her feet. "Thank you." She pauses, looking around. "Oh... Hi Slobo." She smiles and waves at the czarnian. "Robin.... Nightwing...." She looks at the japanese person, peers at him actually. "And... um..." She shrugs and just says "Hi." She looks over at Nightwing. "You said I should come over when I had some free time?" She lightly holds her hands in front of her politely. Nightwing nods at the computer and watches it come back up, "Great, perfect. Thanks, Tim," he comments. "That's right, I'm glad you're here, Supergirl," he tells her with some honesty, "I was just about to email the Titans that you're going to join us. You are going to join us aren't you?" he asks her with a critical eye. Robin rolls his eyes, "Slobo, of course I'm excited to see you man but I just SAW you the other night? Remember?" -- sometimes, the fact that he works with Batman rubs off on him and he can act like one of the guys that taught him how to do all this. He holds a up a shy hand in greeting towards Supergirl, "hi." and then hears Nightwing, "Oh you're joining us?" he asks, curious. It certainly hasn't come up before now. Set. "Mr. Unknown," the young man helps Supergirl out by providing his name. As such it was. He looks towards Supergirl, then Slobo, and shrugs. "Yurei. Look, someone in your strength class you can pick on." "We did?" Slobo asked. "I don't remember that..." He looks at Supergirl. "You're joining us? Awesome! Robin can give us the forms to take with fightin', and you an' me can spar! We're tough enough t'take it, right?" he asked with a grin. He makes a face at Unknown. "Ain't my fault you decided to be a bug on my windshield." Kara Zor-El smiles at Robin, looking at him for a few seconds intently. Then looks at Nightwing, then back at Tim again. "I don't know... I mean... Nightwing asked me to stop by and, I was thinking it might be nice...m aybe" She shrugs a little. "Make friends and stuff?" She then looks at Mr. Unknown and refrains on correcting him. Then listens to Slobo as he suggests sparring. She smiles nervously. "Um yeah.... sure." She nods a bit, unsure of some things. "Slobo, why's he calling you a ghost?" Nightwing looks sure of her answer and gives a nod, "Of course you can make friends. And stuff," he tells her with confidence, "That's why I invited you down here. Robin, the health nut, will answer any questions you have. Actually, we might all be able to answer questions," he adds. Kara Zor-El tilts her head. "okay well... first." She looks at Mr. Unknown. "Nice to meet you, what's your name?" She extends her hand to shake his. "... Mr. Unknown," repeats the young man. "Not a name I would have chosen, but... it was chosen for me." He regards the hand offered to him with a frown, and then shakes it. "< You understand Japanese? The pale ghost and I have met under other, regrettable conditions. >" "Ahh, don't worry, I won't hurt'cha," Slobo said with a grin to Supergirl. "Leastways if we're jes' practicin'." Robin grumbles with his hands across his chest. He can tell when his big 'brother' is razzing him. Looking at Slobo, then to Mr. Unknown, he starts talking: "Yes, you can make friends, and stuff..and family. That's one point..but let's not forget what we do and why we're here. It's because individually, we're amazing. Together? We're unstoppable. But we're underestimated, where groups like the Justice League are not. We use that to our advantage to help pick up the slack all over the world. No one can be everywhere at once, but there's enough to cover each other's backs when we need to. We're not just family, we're Titans." he looks to Kara, and to Mr. Unknown, before looking to Slobo and finally to Nightwing who knows what he says is true above all, "Keep that in mind if you're serious about joining. This isn't the kid's table. We're serious and we do just as much as any other team out there. Sometimes more, because we can handle it." Kara Zor-El respond to Mr. Unknown back in Japanese, shaking his hand. "< Yes I learned it a few weeks ago. I had to go to Japan to stop an earthquake. Yeah I know how it is with having names which are not exactly what you might have expected. By the way, you can call me Kara. Kara Zor-El>" She shrugs a bit. "< Slobo's not so bad once you get to know him. Usually, from what I've seen.>" She smiles a bit then looks at Slobo. "If you really want to I guess we could." she says to the top Teen.. Then listens while Robin talks. "I didnt actually say I was... um. I just wanted to first check it out? Diana told me that Cassie was here too, and we met on Themascyria so I thought... maybe. Plus well.. Robin's here and Slobo and people my own age." Kara Zor-El adds, "I mean... if there's some sort of qualification requirements I guess I'd try it? " Mr Uknown does not answer Kara, listening to Robin's speech. He simply nods. "Hai. Let us demonstrate, then, why we shall be Titans." "People shouldn't be oppressed," Slobo said stoically, giving a nod. "I've helped you out before, Robin, and I'll stand by ya, ready t'frag anyone that tries t'mess with everyone's right to have fun n'be themselves." Robin gives Slobo a pat on the shoulder, "I'll stand by you, too, Slobo." and looks to Mr. Unknown, "And you." and then to Kara, "And you, even though you don't think I need to." and then to Nightwing, "I ever got the back of the old man over here, who was Titan before we made it cool." he says, tossing his predecessor a smirk. "Yes, we will need to train so we can understand how we work together, what each of our individual strengths and weaknesses are." he says cooly, "But we've also got to learn to trust. Trust in ourselves, and the person next to us. It's not enough that we act like family..we have to BE family." he says simply. "How much of a family is up to each of you." Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. "I didnt say that. I mean...." She fidgets a bit, "Could I maybe.... I don't know... get a look at the tower and facilities. I admit it would be nice to not be spending all my time at the Fortress by myself while C... Kal's away." She looks over at Slobo. "I'll even do that sparring stuff if you want, Slobo." She looks around. "It looks realy fun here." She turns to look over at Unknown. "So what do you do exactly? How do you know the others?" "Trust?" Mr. Unknown sighs as he glances at Slobo. "As you wish, Robin-san." He frowns. "We've only just met. Hawkgirl recommended I talk with them, and... well... Slobo and I have had the most encounters." Most of which did not go too well. "Heh!" Slobo said with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest. "Trust is such a subjective term. I can trust us t'stick to each other through thick an' thin, to the bitter end. But if it comes to some wacky shenanigans, I can't trust us to go on an' face trouble all alone. That ain't what a team does!" Nightwing smiles knowingly at Robin, "Robin's right, we'll all learn to trust each other soon enough. I hear the 'Robin courses' are tough enough," he suggests, nudging Robin. He looks at Supergirl afterward and says, "Well, seems we have a junior team now too, Supergirl. There are other senior members you haven't met, you see. Maybe at the next briefing we could talk about team objectives. Care to help us out, Supergirl?" he asks. Kara Zor-El seems rather confused. "'Robin' courses?" then nods a little to Nightwing. "Oh ....sure, how can I help?" Nightwing chuckles a slight bit, "Robin is going to design some fake missions for us. Not too real now, Robin," he tells him. He looks back at Supergirl and says, "I'm sure you can lend us some needed strength, Supergirl." Kara Zor-El floats over to Robin and Nightwing. "What's a 'robin course'?" Robin hmms "It's when I supervise the obstacle course. I don't like to make it easy, and I have preprogrammed routines that randomize encounters so I can be an x-factor." Nightwing types something on the computer as the kids talk things over, "He hasn't designed one in a while, Supergirl," he explains. Kara Zor-El nods. "And how could I help with that?" Robin thinks for a minute, "I could try and come up with a scenario that would be tough for you to even beat without a team effort?" Kara Zor-El watches as Mr. Unknown walks off, then back at the two Bat Family members. She shrugs. "If you think you can, I guess so, sure." She doesn't seem so sure about it, though. She pauses a moment. "By the way how is.... um... your girlfriend?" Nightwing glances at Robin. Kara Zor-El doesn't quite know how to make eye contact when asking about that. Robin pauses slightly that. "She's um..she's fine. Recovering, still. She'll be doing that for a while." -- it's like the big white elephant in the room. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "That's good. I'm happy for you and her. That's... " She nods a bit more. "Will one of you show me around?" Nightwing motions to the two of them, "Go ahead, I'll be here." Robin nods, "I'd be happy to. You know that." he says, simply. He might uncomfortable but he's not unfriendly. Kara Zor-El lets Robin lead, since he's the one who's familiar with the tower, X-ray vision or not. Kara Zor-El follows Robin, not really looking up at him. "So..." Robin Looks behind him, leading to the elevator. "Hmm?" Kara Zor-El shakes her head. "Never mind. So lets see these course and the gym and other stuff" Robin enters Elevator - Titans Tower - San Francisco and leaves. Robin leads Kara into the elevator and looks over, "Kara, what is it?" he asks, wanting to know what's troubling her. Kara Zor-El closes her eyes. "It's nothing okay? Really... nothing." She opens them again. "Could I just see that course or the gym or something? Please?" Robin hits the stop button the elevator, "Kara.." he says, "Talk to me." Robin looks around. He does something unprecedented. He reaches up, and peels off his Robin mask, revealng the face of Tim Drake. She probably knew, but it's the trust that he's placing in Kara right now that's the thing. Kara Zor-El frowns. "No Tim, it's stupid. I'm being stupid. It was only one date anyway. I'm just being very dumb and petty and I shouldn't be." Robin shakes his head, "Kara, no matter what, I want..no, I demand one thing: Complete honesty, always." he leans against the wall of the elevator. Kara Zor-El shrugs. "I was sorta looking forward to another date. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy your girlfriend is out of her coma." She shakes her head. "Like I said, I'm being petty and selfish and it's beneath me to be acting like that, I'm very sorry." Kara Zor-El looks at him. "Can we -please- go to the gym or courses now?" Robin puts on his mask and hits the button, and the elevator goes on. He looks over, "yes, and yes..we can go on another date. Just because my girlfriend is awake doesn't mean I'm going to stop hanging around you." Robin says, "It won't be a date, per se..but we can do the same stuff we were planning on, though."" Kara Zor-El nods a little. "okay." she says quietly. Kara Zor-El just waits there, hugging herself a bit while waiting for the painfully slow elevator to get to its floor. Robin walks over to Kara and holds the beautiful, but upset, Kryptonian girl. Doesn't hug her, but holds her. He's not skeevy or trying to get anywhere. But he can just feel the loneliness rolling off her and decides a hug just won't cut it. He's not sure if she had ever been held before, but he does it. Well, by her cousin, or by Diana. But that was a cousin thing. Or a a family thing. As Robin holds her, she rests her chin on his shoulder a bit, her shoulders falling a bit, arms at her sides. Yep. She's a very lonely-feeling girl. Robin keeps holding you and speaks quietly in her ear, "You never have to be lonely again. You've got me, Kara." he says gently. Kara Zor-El nods a little Kara Zor-El just stays there, head resting on his shoulder for a bit, then wipes her eyes a bit and nods. "okay." She straightens up and takes a deep breath, keeping herself composed. "Okay... so..." She closes eyes briefly, then opens those crystal blue eyes again. "So..... show me the gym and courses?" Robin looks into her eyes, and just holds that gaze there. "Yeah, absolutely." Robin enters Gym - Titans Tower - San Francisco and leaves. Robin leads Kara to the second sub basement where the gym is. It's obviously better equipped than any public gym, and has enhancements for this who need them. Kara Zor-El looks around. "So this place would give workouts and sparring and stuff like that?" Robin nods, "exactly. And it's especially equipped to handle people with special abilities." Kara Zor-El nods a little again. "How special?" Robin motions to a row of treadmills. "Those are calibrated for superspeed," he says and motions to some weight machines. "They're magnetically enhanced so tons of weight can be safely simulated, and we've got some ceramic hybrids on the way that can exponentially increase that potential." he pauses, "You might even break a sweat down here." Kara Zor-El walks over to the treadmills with him first, nodding, then looks at the weight machines. "Really..." she says, intrigued. The last thing on the planet that really proved difficult for her was her spars with Artemis (in which she was not using most of her powers in the first place), and the fight against Darkseid. "Um...could you show me?" Robin nods, "Sure." he leads Kara to the weight machines, "These are the magnetic resistance weights." he explains, and leads her to the the treadmills, "These handle superspeed. If any of The Flashes can get a work out with those, so can you. I've seen Wally go flat out on one of these and it handles it." Kara Zor-El follows Robin to the weight machine, looking back at the treadmills with interest also. If they can handle the Flash, it almost definitely can handle her as well. She looks at the weight system with a bit more skepticism though. Robin grins, "Go for it," he offers simply. Kara Zor-El places her hands on the huge bar and lifts overhead. "So..... do you start raising it now?" Kara Zor-El says, "sorta like this setup? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FEzzRQZ4Cc&feature=related" Robin says, "Something along those lines. Albeit ALOT more unassuming. It's Waynetech, I'd imagine." Robin nods, smiling, "Yes, that's usually how it works, Kara." Kara Zor-El puts one hand on her hip, nodding a bit. "So..... I'm guessing you'll be increasing the weight soon?" Kara Zor-El looks up at it. "What's it at now anyway?" Robin looks and chuckles, "Only five tons.' Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Okay that explains it then. What does it go up to?" Robin checks the settigs. "Okay..let' see...ummm...I can max it out at 250,000 tons." he pauses, "The ceramics should be able to go eight times that." Kara Zor-El raises her eyebrows, impressed. "Really? Wow.... yeah that might actually give me a workout after all. This is extremely impressive technology!" Robin nods, "See? We take everyone into consideration!" he's obviously pleased at her being impressed. Kara Zor-El puts it down, hand on her hip. "Do you think I should join the Titans?" she asks, biting her lip. Robin gives a long, serious pause. "I think it would be good for you, yeah." he says, plainly. Kara Zor-El looks up and around. "Think they'll like me here?" Robin nods, "I think you'd definitely fit in, yeah. What's the worst that happens..it doesn't work it out, and we part amicably." he shrugs, "Clark can pull off JLA, I think you can pull off being a Titan." Kara Zor-El nods. "I couldnt join the JLA. Not after what I did to most of them. I couldnt look them in the eye long enough to even ask, even if I wanted to." She shakes her head. Kara Zor-El nods. She smiles just a bit. "As long as it's okay with you, that is." Robin smiles and just comes over and gives the 'Girl of Steel' the longest hug. Kara Zor-El sighs a bit and lets him hug her. Again, she rests her head on his shoulder. Robin lets Kara rest her head there. He likes that. Likes how it feels. Eventually, though, he lets go. "Alright. Now..let's do something a little more fun than weight training." Kara Zor-El scrunches her shoulders a bit. "But your girlfriend's out of the coma." Robin laughs, "I'm not talking about that." he says, blushing deep red if he's catching her meaning. He motions to the dojo area, "I'm talking about sparring." he says, taking out a staff from the back of his utility belt and extending it. Kara Zor-El oooohs. "Oh! Oh.... okay yeah... are you sure? Are there any rules?" Robin does a warm up move with his staff, and the speed with which he uses the weapon is preternaturally fast. He looks at Kara and shrugs, "Don't mutilate me?" he asks hopefully? Kara Zor-El watches Robin spin the staff and thrust it. "Um... should I use a weapon also? Artemis showed me how to use a staff and a sword." She adds, "I promise not to mutilate you." Robin sizes the sexy blonde Kryptonian up, "If you want to, then go for it." His demeanor is already changing. He's becoming more Robin than Tim, that edge that he has when he works alongside Batman or when he's fighting crime in Gotham coming to the fore. The slouch disappears and he stands straight, making him appear taller and broader than he normally carries himself. He goes from looking like Tim in a Robin costume to the real deal. Kara Zor-El gets into a fighting stance, but quickly gives him a wink first. Robin doesn't wink back. Even if he did it'd be lost behind the domino mask he wears. This side of Tim is all business, as taught to him by Batman himself. To spare with Robin is just about to spar with the Bat. He takes a stance, which is non-descript. Lucid. It's almost a non-stance, as loose as he's holding himself. Seeing that Robin won't make the first move, she does instead. With a burst of superspeed, she is quickly behind him and her hand thrusts quickly into his back. Robin takes the blow because of the superspeed, but as he staggers forward it's a couple of steps and as he does so, deftly moves the staff behind his back, giving her hand a solid knock away as he follows through to turn and face Kara. He faces her, but does not move. Again, he is studying her. Learning her patterns, and her habits. Kara Zor-El twists her hand around Robin's staff when he strikes it, getting a firm grip on it, then sends her foot up into his midsection quickly, but she's clearly holding back, both on her speed and her strength. Robin moves forward, lessening the impact on his armored midsection by his bold move, but also giving him inertia to reclaim his staff which he plants onto the ground vetically, and uses to move himself paraell to the ground and delivers three or four kicks at the girl's midsection. Of course, the one thing she can't exactly hold back on is when Robin strikes her anywhere but in the face. She knows that Kal's often turned his head to one side when Batman would hit him so he wouldnt break the Dark Knight's fist, but it's not like she can lessen the impact that it feel like to deliver kicks to her invulnerable Kryptonian midsection. It's basically like hitting a block of..... well.... one might say steel, but it's pretty clear she's a lot harder than steel. She doesn't get pushed back, doesn't seem to get a mark on that flat tummy of hers, she doesn't even seem to notice in the least. That is, until her hand quickly grips his ankle and she starts spinning around, letting go after what might be the 20th or 30th spin. Robin gets let go, and is sent sprawling. He gets up, but is clearly disoriented. However he is not defenseless, and uses his staff to steady himself as he goes into a variation of drunken kung fu, using the diziness to his advantage, and does a staggered fall that he attempts to turn into a sweep, his staff making an ark on the ground towards her booted ankles. Rather than it just hitting against her ankle and stopping (which was always an option for her, Kara's legs do get swept out from under her. Unlike others though, she doesn't fall. Flight, remember. While in midair, her recently swept booted feet hit forward again into Robin's chest, a bit harder than she did last time, as if she's trying to gauge what the right amount of force needs to be for him, since Robin is clearly a lot tougher than an average non-metahuman. She flips over in midair and again lands lightly on her feet, then again speeds behind him, furthering the momentum by this time hitting her hand into Robin's shoulder downwards and backwards. Robin takes the shot with a bit of a grunt, and Robin was actually anticipating the superspeed move but isn't fast enough obviously, the blow enough to make him move awkwardly and drop his staff. Instinctively he lets it lay there and pulls out another from the back of his utility belt and decides to press on in full. Facing her, he advances, that wicked speed of his on a level with meta-humans. He attempts to land a flurry of blows along Kara's midsection, arms, and shoulders. Kara Zor-El again lets Robin hit her in the stomach - and again it feels like hitting titanium wrapped in soft silk. People who punch her tend to get the worst of the collision with her flat, impossibly hard stomach. She then gets a concerned look on her face when realizing Robin could be hurting his fists and instead starts to dodge him instead. Despite Robin being quite fast, easily on par with many metahumans even, or at least the peak of human ability, it's simply not on par with someone who can move and react at almost a speedster's speed. Every time Robin strikes, the fist meets with air. She grabs both arms from behind, then presses her knee against his back while holding his arms in place. "You know you're exceptionally good, right?" she says, not quippily, but rather while showing definite concentration on what she's doing. If Robin had superstrength and she wasnt worrying about physically hurting him, it would almost feel like when she trained with Diana or Artemis. Robin grunts as the staff gets broken and he's placed into the position he's in. He judges it as she talks, and he nods, perspiration prickling on his brow. "That's..what I've heard. The trick..is to get better!" he flips up, breaking her hold on him and goes over her head. His feet land with a double kick to the middle of her back as he lands into a summersault and springs up again, behind her. Kara Zor-El takes a step forward, then sends her foot backwards into his stomach. Feels like a mule on steroids just kicked Robin at full force. The main pattern Robin can see is she seems to be hitting a little harder each time, based on the idea of whehter or not Robin can handle it. Robin goes flying backward does several rolls. These are not martial arts moves, as Supergirl just kicked the hell out of him. Clearly winded, he continues to advance. The training he took from Batman and Nightwing to never stop, never give up is ingrained into him. He pulls another staff from behind his back, clearly choosing not to use any other instruments/bat-toys. He wants this fight based on skill. He's still deadly fast with the weapon, spinning it quickly around him so that it provides some modicum of protection and at the same time any blow delivered either is struck or parried. Robin pages: I'm not gonna stop until you hit me so hard you knock me unconscious. Just so you know. Figure that into your poses. You paged Robin with 'she's just wanting to be able to gauge how much strength you can handle for future sparring' From afar, Robin grins, "Okay..and yeah, you're coming up on the limit. It's obvious Tim can take the same kind of punishment Batman can, so be on par with that. He's alot tougher than he looks, and he likes it that way." Kara Zor-El doesn't bother messing around with avoiding Tim's staff. She just thrusts her open palmed hand in between the spinning staff, letting it hit against her invulnerable arm, then the hand continues through to hit again into Robin's chest, just a bit harder than last time again. Before he hits the wall again, though, she immediately speeds behind Robin and hits him from behind, causing the Boy Wonder to go flying forward instead. Robin's staff goes flying. Again. Jesus, he's gonna have to get a kryptonite staff just to deal with her. It's that fleeting thought, in fact, before Kara really rings his bell. The double strike causes him to fly forward and he tucks and rolls, springing up. He shakes his head to clear the cobwebs and once again, even with the damage he's already taken, wades back into the fight without a moment's hesitation. This is why he rolls with the Bat. He comes at her as if he was dealing with one of the high end of the rogue's gallery -- cautiously, but aggresively. He goes after her with a different style -- one that he's developed himself, comprised of all his experience and skill. It's simplicity, direct. A hybrid of Jeet Kune Do, but with more directness. One might even call it distilled, into its essence. He unleashes a flurry of strikes, utilizing both fist, forearm, and elbow. He's utterly utterly fearless. Kara Zor-El decides she had better not let Robin hit her. Not with how hard and furiously he's punching now. And it's not because she's concerned about it hurting her. He could probably hit her 1000 times and she wouldnt ever feel it. No, she just realizes at that force he -would- hurt himself if he contacted her body. For every punch, every elbow, Robin keeps hitting nothing but air. It's not even that she's able to predict what he's going to do - her hand-eye reflexes are just too fast. Finally she just catches his fist in the palm of her hand and closes her fingers around it, giving a squeeze that would make Mike Tyson cry. She brings her knee up into Tim's stomach, still holding and squeezing his fist, taking great care not to break any bones, then grabs him by the back of the neck and throws Robin straight across the gym into the far wall, letting go of his fist first - although after he hits the wall she speeds over there and slams him down towards the floor with one hand. ..and that's it. The knee knocked the wind out of him, the squeeze did some amount of damage to his hand that will take a day or two to recover from, and it's not her blows that do it, it's the impact into the wall which he went into with a sickening *THUD*. He was already out and concussed, but the slam into the floor is the insult to injury as there is a sickening sound crack, and blood flows like a fountain from Tim's nose. He doesn't feel it or react to it, because he's unconscious. Kara Zor-El winces when she hears the crack. CRAP! That last one was definitely too hard. She floats down quickly to the floor to check on Tim, looking him over with her X-ray vision. "Rao! I'm sorry Tim, I wasn't trying to do it that hard!" She checks him out, realizing he's been knocked out, making sure there's no permanent damage. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." Medical diagnosis: Bruised ribs, bruised sternum, sprained hand, broken nose, and a concussion. Tim looks like he just went ten rounds with Two Face by himself. Kara Zor-El whimpers a little. "Way too rough on you... way way way too rough" Checking his ribs, she's at least relieved she didnt break any of them. The broken nose, though... She uses her hands to reset it using her eyesight to make sure it's set correctly to minimize the chance of that 'broken nose' look when it heals. "Yeah .... definitely good idea that I'm not your girlfriend instead of that other girl. I suck." She gives Robin a little kiss on the cheek before scanning the rest of the building to figure out which floor has the infirmary. Then she thinks, I hope they have an infirmary in this place. Robin shakes his head as he comes to, he doesn't groan he simply drags himself up to his feet and gets in a fighting stance, thinking the sparring is still going on. "Not..done yet." he says, his voice sounding an eerily bit like Batman's for once, "Not by a..longshot." he says, sucking wind and looking around. Kara Zor-El pauses looking at Robin. "Tim... cmon, really. I don't want to do this anymore actually." she says, floating back to her feet. "You're really hurt." Robin pauses when she calls him Tim, that seems to bring him out of the intensity he was in. It's a trait he learned from Batman and Nightwing and it's really hard to shake. He smiles though, broadly the blood masking the rest of his face, save his cheeks. "How'd I do?" he asks, his bell completely rung, but still kinda with it which means Kara will get loopy Tim until he gets to medical. Kara Zor-El frowns at him when he smiles about this. She walks over and pokes Tim in one of his bruised ribs, her other hand on her hip. "That's how you did." Kara, of course, is.... pretty much the same way she looked when this started. She brushes a lock of golden blonde hair out of her face, which is about all that happened to her. "You do know that sparring isnt supposed to be 'to the death' right?" Robin shakes his head, "How often do I get to go up against someone better than Superman?" he says, his voice a bit raspy. "Besides, I heal quick." he pauses, "I'm going to have to step up my game to hang in with you, Kara." he says, his gait already better and he's already employing the mental techniques to overcome injuries. The beating he endured here, unknown to Kara, is typical of a fight with one of Batman's heavy hitters. He makes his way over to the sink kept here, and cleans himself up well. Even going so far as to take off the mask and clean his face underthere. No hiding the black eyes endured from the broken nose, though. He puts his mask back on. He's more himself now, "Seriously, how did you think that was going to go?" he asks. Kara says, "I was trying to go very slowly higher on how much strength I used, okay?" Robin nods, "I know..and I know you have to pull your punches to a degree...I just hope I proved it's not too much." he walks over and finds something to lean against. Kara Zor-El doesn't bother mentioning just how insanely much she -was- pulling them, seeing that he's actually proud of this. She lies, "Yeah.... I wasn't pulling too much." She walks over to a force gauge meter, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Robin isn't the 2nd greatest detective in the world for nothing. "I call bull." he says, "but thanks for trying to make me think I did well." he softens the blow with that. He pauses, "This really bothered you, didn't it?" Kara Zor-El looks at Robin with a sigh. "No, I love making friends bleed, breaking their noses and giving them concussions." She looks at the force meter. At least the kryptonian is learning sarcasm. "By the way..." she closes her eyes for a moment then opens them, deciding long as you know she was pulling her punches a lot more than she led one... she might as well show just how much shewas holding back. And then she throws her fist into the titanium-plated force meter. The entire machine gets sent backwards, and the reading goes over the 9,999 ton readout. "That's also pulling the punch." She pauses, tapping her foot. "Um... obviously with you I pulled more than that. But you did do really, really well though. I hit you harder than I had to hit that French-talking gorilla in Chicago last week." Robin chuckles, "Well, at least I did better than a gorilla." he muses. "This is a side of me you need to see, Kara, need to know. It's not always trips to the zoo or coffee shops with me." he sighs, "I just wanted you to know what I am." Kara Zor-El stomps her petite foot. "Not funny" She pouts. "Next time you ask me to spar I'm just going to stop you quickly. You'll get less hurt that way." She walks over. "Let me see your hand. I know I squeezed it too hard." Robin gamely offers up his hand, "And the next time, I'll try to make it so it's harder to stop me quickly. That's how we both get better, see?" he looks up at you, and there's not one bit of anger or negativity in his face. Kara Zor-El checks his hand, shaking her head. Boys. she thinks to herself. She looks at Tim. "Tim, go to the infirmary until you're better or I'll..." beat him senseless? force him there? No... "Cry." Robin sighs, "Okay." he stands up, albeit slowly, "Only if you walk with me there and hold my good hand?" Kara Zor-El bites her lip, sadly. "You have a 'good hand' and a 'bad hand' now." She takes his good hand. "I mean it Tim... next time I'm either going to let you wear yourself out or knock you out quickly before you make me hurt you like that." She pauses, then gives you a kiss on the cheek. "Dummy." she says as she escorts you up to the infirmary. Robin grins, a little broadly when you give him the kiss on the cheek, "Yeah, but ya like me." he says, and walks with you to he infirmary. Kara Zor-El pauses. "I can still knock you out." she says as she enters the infirmary with Robin and -makes- him get into the bed. Robin chuckles, "Yeah, but then you'd cry." Kara Zor-El hangs her head. "By the way.... please don't tell anyone I did this by the way. Okay? Not even Batman." Robin nods, "Promise." Kara Zor-El flies out of the infirmary after Robin makes the promise, while she sniffles a bit. She shakes her head a bit, wiping her eyes. "Dummy."